


Knots Untie in Teton

by Joifull1st



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joifull1st/pseuds/Joifull1st
Summary: Professor Grimes has planned a special Thanksgiving Break Vacay for him and his gf Professor Hawthorne. Originally a 1shot that's turned into a very short and inadvertently holiday fic.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Knots Untie in Teton  
Michonne walked through the newly built Interdisciplinary Academic Building that everyone affectionately called IAB. All over campus students, staff and faculty were saying their goodbyes. Hugs were being distributed as though they'd never see one another again. Most people were speedy in their actions, ready to depart for the Thanksgiving break.  
Michonne made it to the classroom she was in search of, holding two Starbucks beverages. The Art History class had not been dismissed yet so she slipped into the back of the large lecture hall that normally held eighty to find about one third of the seats vacant. She sipped on her latte while she listened to the wrap up.  
"Everyone, I know it's about to be a holiday weekend but I need you to remember that your paper on how Hatshepsut's reign as a pharaoh effected the creation and destruction of priceless works of art in her and other women's image. I recommend the Damnatio Memoriae being included in this twenty-page paper. With that enjoy your extended weekend. Class is dismissed." Professor Richard Grimes announced to his students.  
Michonne smiled as students departed the room in herds, excited to get on the road to see their families. There were a few young ladies who had made their way down to have a word with the professor. Michonne stood and made her way down the steps, careful so not to spill the hot beverages in her hands.  
Professor Grimes was answering questions when he looked up and caught Michonne's eye. He zoned out the students unwittingly and focused on the beautiful woman coming down the stairs.  
She wore a cream cowl neck sweater with tight blue jeans and brown over the knee riding boots. Her locs were twisted into a crown in the front with the ends and back hanging over one of her shoulders.  
She smiled affectionately at him as she descended the stairs. His stomach began to flip when she got closer, but he had to deal with the young ladies that were vying for his attention.  
"Professor Grimes…? Professor Grimes?" one blond girl called his name when she realized he was not paying her or the group any attention.  
"Uh- yes?" Rick turned to the girl.  
"We just wanted to say that we really appreciate that you value female influences in your class." She coquettishly smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.  
Rick simply nodded and continued to sneak peeks at Professor Hawthorne as she neared them.  
"So what are you doing this weekend Professor Grimes?" another girl asked while the others made doe eyes at him. This was Rick's chance at freedom so he'd take it even if it was a little unprofessional.  
"Oh, I'll be spending it with my girlfriend Professor Hawthorne." He raised his hand to signal for Michonne to save him.  
Michonne giggled and walked to him as the girls parted to let her have access to the man.  
The look on the student's faces was priceless, like puppies that has been swatted on the nose with a rolled up newspaper.  
Rick took Michonne's hand and pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her waist. Michonne stifled a laugh since she knew what her boyfriend was up to. He'd told her on numerous occasions of the unwanted admirers he would garner each semester since he began teaching at Georgia Southern University. Michonne shared her own stories of unwanted flirtations so she decided to help him out.  
"Hi Ladies, I hope you will enjoy your holiday weekend with your families." She smiled and handed Rick his cup. "Here you go baby, just how you like it. Black, sweet and strong." She winked at him.  
Rick bit his lip to not burst out laughing. Michonne was laying it on thick for his benefit and he appreciated it. Rick stared at her lovingly while she turned back to the girls.  
The students began to back away. "We should get going." Some wore expressions of shock while others were down right melancholy.  
"Have a good weekend!" Rick stated and waved as they finally departed. Michonne turned to him and smiled.  
"You are bad." Rick admonished her and she just sexily winked at him. "What you said about my coffee…" Rick shook his head and chuckled.  
Michonne stepped closer to him after placing her cup on his desk. She ran her hands down his chest, over his knitted pumpkin spiced colored turtleneck sweater until she got to his waist. She looped her fingers in his belt loops pulling him even closer.  
Rick's blue eyes shined intensely while her brown ones clouded over with lust as they stared at one another.  
Michonne leaned close to his ear and whispered. "I plan on being very bad this weekend Professor Grimes."  
She playfully nipped at his earlobe then stepped away, grabbed her cup and headed for the stairs.  
Rick groaned and closed his eyes for a moment to focus on getting the blood to stop rushing to his nether region. He still had to walk off of the campus and he intended to do so without a huge bulge in his pants.  
He chuckled when he regained his composure and headed up the stairs behind her, watching that plump ass he couldn't wait to get his hands on. It was time to get this vacation under way so he could do everything he was thinking of to her.  
When Michonne made her way out in the hall she turned around to walk backwards so she could see Rick once he caught up to her.  
When he emerged from the room, she was not let down by the site of Rick. His black jeans and cowboy boots striding to her with that bowlegged gait would be the death of her.  
Once Rick got to her, he took her hand spun her around and they practically raced down the hall to the exit. They quickly waved at those they passed as to not get stuck in any conversations.  
Rick and Michonne made their way to parking lot 42 as planned. Rick's jeep was parked there with their weekend bags already packed for their departure.  
Rick had his key fob ready and unlocked the doors, he came to the passenger side to assist Michonne into her seat. His hands seemed to burn at the places he touched on her body.  
He jogged around the vehicle to the driver's side and climbed in. Before he started it up he reached over and pulled Michonne to him, smashing his soft lips to hers. Michonne moaned into his mouth and reached up to rub the back of his head. Anyone who happened upon them would think the kiss rough but instead it was soft, the culmination of a yearning building in them since the trip was planned.  
Michonne reluctantly pulled away. "Baby, we can't miss this flight."  
Rick acquiesced, still breathing hard as he started the ignition and pulled off for Savannah Hilton Head airport. With the windows down some much needed breeze came through to cool them both off.  
"Michonne, I'm so happy you agreed to do this." Rick took her hand and pulled it to his lips to kiss her knuckles.  
"Rick, where you are, is where I want to be." She confessed and pulled his hand to her lips to return the kiss.  
"I just hope your folks aren't too upset with me."  
"They'll be fine. I'm spending one holiday away from them. We'll be there for winter recess."  
"Yeah, we will." Rick smiled knowingly.  
"So are you going to spill the beans?" Michonne batted her eyelashes at him.  
"Nope. This is a surprise."  
When he shook his head no, she stuck her tongue out at him. She sat back in her seat and pretended to pout and Rick just smirked.  
"Fine, I'll tell you what state we are going to once we get to the airport."  
"State?" she looked hopeful. "But I'll be able to figure that out when we get to the gate." Rick laughed hard then.  
"Look, I have the E-tickets on my phone. You said you are willing to go park the jeep in long term while I handle the bags than you meet me at TSA." He tried to distract her.  
"We are dressed for colder temperatures, you had us bring coats, hats, scarves and gloves so it must be…" she pondered.  
"You are unbelievable." Rick chuckled at her antics.  
"You know this is driving me crazy." She exclaimed.  
They neared the airport exit.  
"I'm just glad to see you so excited." Rick admitted.  
"Of course, I am no one has ever done anything like this for me." She got a little misty eyed when she looked over at Rick.  
"You deserve so much more." When he reached up to caress her cheek Michonne nearly melted.  
They pulled up to departures and Rick jumped out and took the bags out while Michonne climbed over to the driver's seat.  
"You sure you can manage?"  
"I can manage." He responded as he pulled the large suitcase on the curb then threw one duffle bag over his shoulder and picked the last one up.  
"I know you can." She giggled at his strategy. "State?" she asked.  
"First stop to connect- Colorado." He smiled when her mouth fell open.  
Before she could ask anything else he started heading for the luggage drop. Michonne pulled off to park.  
It was the one thing Rick allowed her to do in preparation for this trip since she was by nature a planner. She drove into the long term parking lot that was conveniently located across the way from the terminal. She got her ticket to put in the window, grabbed her pocketbook and ran back to the terminal.  
She was a little worried with the holiday travelers about the time it would take to get through security but TSA lines usually moved rather quickly there. When she walked in she saw Rick standing with one bag at the pre-check entrance so she made her way over.  
"Pre-check?" she smiled impressed.  
"Yeah, we've been threatening to sign up for this and Clear for a while. Just keep forgetting to do it. Since we were cutting it close on a holiday weekend I didn't want to risk it."  
Rick showed their boarding passes and his ID to the agent. Michonne showed her ID as well and they were allowed to enter the restricted line.  
"So Colorado?" Michonne questioned as they navigated through the stanchions.  
"Uh huh." Rick nonchalantly answered.  
Inside he was really nervous. He hoped that the place he had booked actually looked like the pictures on the website. But really he hoped that Michonne would love it, because he wanted to take her wherever she wanted to go. When they got to the X-ray machines, he fished everything out of his pockets making sure to tuck the items securely into the carry-on bag while Michonne made her way through the machine. When it was his turn to go through security he tried to keep an eye on the bag.  
After they were cleared they sat on the available benches to put their shoes back on.  
"Babe, let's get something to eat, this will be a be six-and-a-half-hour trip. That's including a very short layover."  
"Six and a half hours from here to cold weather…" She rolled her eyes up in thought.  
"You are gonna blow a blood vessel trying to figure this out." Rick took her hand as they headed to grab food from Pizza Hut.  
They had made it to their gate and they sat eating while they waited for boarding to begin. Rick turned to Michonne after he finished.  
"Michonne, can I ask you question?" she finished her last bite wiped her mouth and hands on a napkin then turned to him.  
"Sure." Rick looked at her with trepidation but he whispered.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I do." She looked at him earnestly concerned with what he was feeling.  
"Why would you ask that?" Rick tapped his fingers against his leg.  
"You just keep asking where we are going."  
She smiled at him and took his hand to stop his jitters.  
"Richard Grimes. I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you." She reached over to place her palm on his cheek.  
Rick eyes brightened as he released his fear and sighed in relief. When he opened them they locked on the pretty brown eyes trying to convey the love he felt for her. Michonne gazed into his cerulean eyes expressing her devotion.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" he asked and she smiled.  
"For acting like a kid on Christmas." He smiled back.  
"I just have that feeling like when you were a kid and the holiday was coming and you know you shouldn't but you sneak around looking for the presents your parents have hidden." Her gaze drifted off in the memory.  
"Uh, I never did that." He smirked at her response.  
"Of course, you didn't. Your mom always talks about how you were a perfect angel."  
"I was."  
"Yeah right. I know some stories I could share with Ms. Patty about you and Shane that would clear her misconception right up." Rick playfully poked her side causing her to giggle and squirmed away from him.  
'We will begin preflight boarding of the 1:00pm flight to Denver, Colorado in just a moment. Anyone that needs assistance, please…'  
The airliners staff began to make the call for their flight. Rick took their trash to discard and returned to grab the bag.  
"I hate when everyone goes rushing to the line as though there isn't a system in place. You know where your seat is, wait until it gets closer for your group to be called." Michonne rattled off as people hurried to form a line.  
"Well, we are up next." He took her hand and she stood looking at him confused.  
"Rick, you didn't?"  
"I did." He smiled and lead her to the queue when they called for first class passengers. They were greeted by the ticket takers and they headed down the ramp to board.  
"You mean to tell me we could've been in the first class lounge?" Rick nodded.  
"I didn't wanna spoil the surprise." Michonne made a sappy face at Rick and squeezed his hand tighter.  
"Welcome aboard. Your seats are right up front. Eric will be available to help you throughout your journey." The flight attendant informed them.  
Eric, the cute flight attendant showed them their seats and offered to store the duffle bag but Rick declined stuffing it under his seat. Rick and Michonne sat comfortably in the plush leather seats with plenty of leg room. Michonne was just smiling ear to ear.  
"What's that smile?" Rick asked.  
"This. This is amazing. I wanna scream but I don't want us to get kicked off." She exclaimed while a few others were seated around them.  
"So you like it?"  
"Like it?" she got on her knees in the seat and leaned over to press her lips to Rick's.  
Michonne was sucking on his lips until he parted them to let her slide her tongue in. She kissed him hungrily making him moan. Their tongues tangoed to a slow rhythm until their seats got bumped.  
They pulled apart to see an older couple stepping in the row behind them. The woman's face was turned up in annoyance. Michonne slid down in her seat, she and Rick giggled.  
"You wanna know a little more?" Rick teased and she nodded with wide eyes.  
"First leg is a little over four hours then we have a 45-minute stop where we transfer to the next plane for a one and a half hour final destination." Michonne just smiled with all her teeth showing and leaned over and kissed Rick quickly.  
The seat belt sign came on and Eric walked around to ensure everyone complied. Michonne caught his attention and whispered to him.  
"Is it possible to get some wine after takeoff?"  
"Oh honey, you don't have to wait. I'll be right back."  
"Thank you." Michonne's smile beamed and she fidgeted in her seat.  
"You haven't even got to Christmas yet." Rick informed her.  
"I love you." She bounced in her seat and Rick chuckled.  
"I love you too."  
Eric returned with their mini bottles and cups.  
"Oh Eric, you can skip the cups. I'm gonna drink that straight out of the bottle."  
'Tsk' she heard the woman behind her make the noise, her and Eric giggled to one another. He winked and went on to distribute the rest of his requested items.  
Michonne popped the two bottles open and attempted to hand one to Rick.  
"No, you have your drinks."  
"You sure?" he nodded and patted her leg.  
"Rick you know I'm too wired to sleep. I'll be up the whole flight."  
"Okay." Rick rubbed her thigh and just smiled knowing his woman.  
Almost immediately after the plane took off Michonne nuzzled up to Rick and feel asleep. Eric supplied her with a new sleep mask, pillow and blanket.  
Rick sat there looking at the woman that was rolled up in a ball with her head in his lap. He rubbed his hands over her locs, enjoying the scent of coconut that emanated from her hair and skin.  
Rick relaxed and his thoughts went to the day they met.

Having been undetermined for a few years on his career path, Rick had begun work on his graduate degree late. He was a bit behind having only really worked as a professor at smaller community colleges.  
It was a weird feeling as a thirty-three-year-old man to be starting anew. Luckily, the university he had accepted a job at was hosting a meet and greet for the staff in the Foy building. But he couldn't seem to find it.  
He had walked to the end of campus and back and couldn't seem to locate it. A group of women noticed him looking lost and offered to walk him over to the building. They walked together chatting with him, asking him all they could about himself. At one point he heard a not too distant laugh and he looked behind him. There walked this beautiful woman that was seemingly tickled by his entrapment.  
He continued on but kept sneaking peeks at her as she unsuccessfully tried to hide the amused look on her face.  
It made him smile, the glow of her skin, made him warm. The curves of her body, enticed him. He imagined her voice to be a song he'd never want to skip.  
He thought, he had to get away from these women somehow then fate stepped in when his phone rang. He pretended it wasn't just a spam call and told the women to go ahead without him as his friend was coming to meet him.  
The ladies reluctantly pressed on and the mysterious woman passed him too when he stopped. He stood there for a minute, checking out her round Georgia peach ass that was hugged by her maxi dress.  
Once he got a hold of himself he walked quickly but softly to catch up with her. When he got closer he was nervous to approach her not wanting to frighten her.  
"You are very loud." She said but kept walking.  
"Am I?" he came to stand next to her and she looked him over.  
"Your boots. I can hear them click clicking." He chuckled.  
"I didn't want to startle you."  
"You didn't. First day?"  
"Yeah, that obvious?"  
"I've been a part of the faculty here for a couple years but you can always tell. That's why the piranhas swooped in on you." She smiled and Rick's breath hitched.  
"Pickins that slim?"  
"I haven't been looking." She turned to stop in front of a building that said Carol A. Carter Recital Hall. Michonne looked him over and Rick hoped she liked what she saw.  
"Not interested? Or not available?" he couldn't let up.  
"Available but waiting to find something interesting." She licked her lips.  
Rick had to pry his eyes away from her mouth before he extended his hand.  
"Well in that case, I'm Rick Grimes." She shook his hand and looked surprised by something.  
"I'm Michonne Hawthorne."  
She went on to inform him that the building they stood in front of was the Foy building that he was looking for.  
They entered together and Michonne pointed out key players before she left him to it. He made his rounds and was sociable but kept his eye on her as much as he could. But when Rick looked the next time, she had suddenly slipped away.  
Rick wouldn't be deterred by her disappearing act. He found out she was a professor of philosophy.  
He would randomly walk by the Carroll Building everyday hoping to run into her. But hadn't in the whole month of September.  
Rick was headed to the Russell Union building for Starbucks one day when…  
"You really love those boots. I hear you click clicking all the time around campus."  
Rick turned around to see Michonne in a hunter-green knitted form fitting knee-length dress with calf high taupe boots. Her hair was loose framing her lovely face.  
He was glad he had on his dark blue denim jeans and a cream cable knit sweater with black square stitching. His hair was longer at that time and sat in curly waves.  
Michonne smirked at the shock on his face.  
"Go to dinner with me."  
"What?" she asked shock now evident on her face.  
"We could do this back and forth thing." He waved in the space between them. "Or we could just stop bullshitting." Michonne giggled at his forwardness.  
"Since it is your job to save me from the piranhas." He used his chin to signal towards the group of woman waiting in the wings.  
He sighed then looked to Michonne squinting his eyes at her then he smiled.  
"Yeah." She smiled back at him.  
It was the beginning of everything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Rick managed to stay awake, too charged to get to their destination. When the plane landed he had to wake Michonne to transfer to the next flight. She thanked Eric for making her first class experience wonderful before they deplaned. They were allowed off first since their flight had a small delay and they needed to rush to make their connection. They hurried through the Denver airport with directions from Eric, making it just in time for seating of first class to be called again. They plopped down in their seats, Rick slid the bag under the seat in front of him.  
Michonne was catching her breath when she had a realization.  
"Huh?" she looked around and out the window as though it would give her some clue.  
"You just realized you missed the destination." Rick chuckled and she nudged him with her elbow which made him laugh more.  
Then Michonne shrugged her shoulders and sat back getting comfortable in her window seat.  
"You know what, I don't even mind. This has been so much fun already."  
"Or… you just know that the Captain will be announcing our arrival city in a few minutes." Rick was on to her.  
Michonne pretended to pick a piece of lint off of her sweater.  
"Maybe." She couldn't keep a straight face and giggled then she went on.  
"But really if this was the end of the trip and we were just headed back to Georgia, I wouldn't even mind."  
"I'm glad to hear that but this isn't the end. We are going to Wyoming."  
"Wyoming?"  
"Yep, Wyoming." He smirked at Michonne's amazedly perplexed look.  
They sat for the second planes preflight safety demonstration and Michonne had another serving of wine before she laid her head on Rick's shoulder and dozed off. Rick laid his head back to catch a little nap so he wouldn't be too tired when they arrived.

The planes shuffle of descension for landing woke them both. Michonne looked out the window to see barely visible snow peaked mountains. It was seven in the evening and the sun was already setting as the plane skidded to a stop on the brightly lit runway. She realized this was one of those airports where you had to walk across the tarmac to the terminal. The idea of getting to do so was whimsical, a throwback to some of her favorite old classic movies.  
Michonne grabbed her pocket book and beamed an animated smile at Rick as he stretched, smiling back. He carried the duffle bag and held her hand as they walked down the ramp and across the passageway into the Jackson Hole airport.  
This airport was more of a huge log cabin with wood planks and beaming. Floor to ceiling windows allowed you to take in the breathtaking views of the mountains that surrounded the area. Instead of uncomfortable plastic chairs there were faux leather loungers. Wilderness art depictions of bears, hawks and Yellowstone national park lined the walls. Rick and Michonne both looked around in wonder.  
"Is this the best airport you've ever been in or is it just me?" Rick asked when they passed a giant bronze elk statue as they headed to baggage claim.  
"No, it's not just you." Michonne squeezed his hand.  
"Fun fact, it's the only airport in a national park." Rick informed her.  
"Wow!" Michonne marveled. "Are splitting tasks as usual?"  
"Yep, you stay here wait for the bags, I'll go get the rental from Enterprise." He kissed her quickly and headed to the counter right across from where she stood.  
The conveyor belt started and bags begin to slide down the carousel. Michonne grabbed their two bags placing them on the floor and waited for Rick to return. He ran back in the door from outside quickly blowing warmth into his hands.  
"I forgot I'd be out there longer. I should've taken the coat." Michonne smiled and rubbed his reddened cheek.  
"Hmm, we better hurry and get where we are going so I can warm you up." She coyly stated.  
Rick groaned, suddenly warm from the heat that arose from her comment. Michonne pulled her coat out of the bag, put it on and handed Rick his to bring him out of his trance. She grabbed the nearly empty bag and headed for the exit. Rick watched her walk away for a moment enjoying her sultry switch. He threw on his coat and followed toting the other luggage.  
Rick directed them to the Chevy Traverse he had rented, they threw the bags in the back and jumped inside. Rick set the navigation on his phone and pulled off. He smiled while he watched Michonne staring out the window to see the bottom of the mountains were actually green and lush.  
"We'll be there in about 20-30 minutes." He filled her in and she turned back to him and smiled.  
"Did I tell you before how thrilled I am?" she smirked at him.  
"Just once or twice." He responded as they drove down the roads that seemed to have views of mountains in every direction.  
They drove through a quant town where all the structures were made of wood or had wooden facades. They passed a park square that had an entrance made of elks horns where people were enjoying the evening.  
Mountains lined with lush green foliage and tall pine trees surrounded them. The further they got from the town, the darker it became with sparing street lights present on the highway. Then finally in the distance an area illuminated log constructed buildings, lodges and cabins.  
Some of Rick's nerves were calmed once their destination came into view and it appeared to be just like the website. Rick spied Michonne's eyes light up when she stared out the window as they drove into the horseshoe driveway and stopped in front of the sliding doors of the main house.  
"You can just wait here. I'll go check in." he instructed Michonne after he put the vehicle in park. He jumped out to go inside leaving her to her thoughts.  
Michonne was all a flutter as she waited for Rick's return. She was amazed that Rick had mostly in secret, executed all of this for her. It nearly overwhelmed her. They had been together for a slightly over two years. Nine months ago, they took the big step in moving in with one another. Michonne reminisced to how they took that step.

Rick and Michonne were at his friend, Morgan Jones' home for a dinner party. Michonne always thought it was fortunate that they not only got along with but liked one another's friends, so it made nights like this fun. But tonight, she was a little bored as she listened to Morgan's wife Jenny drone on about her and her husband's attempts at getting pregnant. The conversation was all ovulation this, temperatures that. All the charts to track. So after a few minutes she excused herself to get another drink and when no one was looking she slipped into the kitchen.  
The dinner had yet to be served and she was feeling the effects of the vodka in her cocktail hitting her too quickly. So she looked in the cabinets for a quick bite. She found a variety box of protein bars with one peanut butter left. She unwrapped it and took a bite, closing her eyes savoring the sweet taste.  
"We're eating his snacks now?" Rick startled her and she jumped turning to face him.  
She shrugged and kept chewing. "The mat said welcome." Rick snickered and walked over to her, she offered him the last bite and he accepted.  
"I thought you could always hear me coming?" Rick said after swallowing and Michonne smirked.  
"I guess I'm getting used to the click clicking. My mind registers it as white noise now." He chuckled.  
"Is that right?"  
She nodded and Rick came closer to kiss her full heart shaped lips.  
"Hmm- makes me wonder if that means you could tolerate it, if we…" Rick paused nervously and she tilted her head questioningly.  
"If we moved in together." He eyed her hoping for a positive response.  
"Rick." Michonne said his name slowly.  
"I know it might be a bit quick but I just want that if... if it's something you wanted." She smiled slowly back at him and pressed her lips to his.  
She sucked on his lips softly while she reached up and slid her fingers into his curls pulling his body to press against hers. Rick was being literally sucked in but he had to resist needing a verbal answer so he pulled away slightly and whispered on her lips.  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Yes." Rick bit her bottom lip and she moaned. They engaged in a passionate kiss as Rick moved his hands to her ass massaging her plump behind. The pace of the kiss was increasing just as the kitchen door swung open.  
Morgan entered the kitchen and smiled when they ceased their affections.  
"I'm guessing she said yes." Morgan stated with a smile.  
Rick and Michonne both nodded a bit embarrassed to be caught making out in their friends' kitchen.  
"Sorry to interrupt but Jenny's taking so long to serve dinner and I'm starving. I just wanna grab something quick before she catches me." Morgan headed to the same cabinet Michonne had been in. He picked up the box of protein bars and rummaged through it. Rick looked to the side in an attempt to hide his guilt.  
"Hmm… I could've sworn there was one more peanut butter left." Morgan stated. Rick looked between the two of them then back to the side.  
"That's how it is isn't it. You always think there's one more peanut butter left." Michonne responded and walked out the kitchen leaving Rick behind.  
Michonne giggled at the memory. Rick told her later that night in bed, he had confessed to Morgan the truth about her mischievousness. Even though he snitched on her, she still moved in with him.

Rick emerged from the main lodge and climbed back into the vehicle. "All checked in. We just have to drive over to our area and park." He began to drive. "But after that I'm gonna need you to do something."  
"Okay."  
"That easy?"  
"Yep." She smiled.  
"I need you to wear this." He reached into one of the Velcro strapped pockets of his coat and pulled a piece of fabric out. Michonne took it and held it up to discover it was –  
"A blindfold?"  
Rick pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. He turned to look at Michonne. Before Rick could even say anything she was putting it on. He had to admit the sight of her wearing the mask brought images to mind of what he could do to her while she wore it. Michonne's breathing had increased and she licked her lips. Rick really wanted to kiss her moistened lips but he also wanted to get her inside.  
"One second." He told her and got out to come around and open her door to help her out. She held his arm tightly with a strength he didn't know she possessed.  
"It's okay." He assuaged her fears as he walked her slowly around the corner to the entrance of their cabin for the weekend. Rick held her still while he pulled out the keycard opening the door and flicked on the lights. He walked Michonne in and closed the door behind them. Rick guided her across the room, snickering when she reached out to stop herself from falling over objects that weren't there.  
"I've got you." He promised as he removed her coat. After he took his coat off he came to stand behind her.  
"You ready?"  
"Yes." She stated and nodded too.  
"Take off your blindfold."  
Michonne raised her hands and pulled the mask off, then slowly opened her eyes. After her vision adjusted to the light, she was in awe.  
They stood in a private cabin with floor to ceiling wood framed windows. Through those panes was a tree lined mountainside that allowed for maximum seclusion. A small ramshackle shack sat off to the side. Inside the cabin, butterscotch painted walls were adorned with sconces that provided ambient lighting. There in front of them sat a king-sized bed with a gold and cream comforter and decorative pillows. Across from it was a wall of stone that encased a real wood burning fireplace.  
Michonne's jaw dropped then closed. She turned to Rick and opened her mouth than closed it again. Her eyes filled with tears and when she smiled one rolled down her cheek. She stepped over to Rick whose eyes were welling up too. She placed her hands on his chest then ran them up to his neck and tippy toed to hug him tightly. Rick's arms encircled her waist lifting her to him.  
"I love it." She whispered with a voice full of emotion. Rick put her down on her feet. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He responded. Michonne and Rick's eyes locked and she gently wiped a tear away from his cheek.  
"I can't believe you did all of this."  
"You haven't even seen it all yet."  
He took her hand and lead her across the patchwork shag rug to the area at the front with hard wood floors. Two comfy looking chaise lounges sat with a small round table between them. When you turned the corner there was a small open concept kitchen. Equipped with a narrow stainless steel fridge, stove with an oven, microwave and mini wine cooler.  
"The fridge has groceries I ordered to last us the weekend. But I have Chinese food on the way for tonight."  
Michonne smiled then checked out the fridge that was stocked with more than the two of them could eat in any weekend.  
Rick took her back around to the bedroom area and into the bathroom. He flipped the switch and the room illuminated. There were heated travertine tiles on the floor and in the huge open shower. Double bowl sinks with intricate faucets sat at the vanity with a large mirror. There was a water closet for solitude. But the center piece was a claw foot soaker tub that sat on a step against a glass wall with a steep rocky wall as its background.  
"Rick." was all Michonne could get out before she ran to the tub pulling off her boots to climb in.  
"Come on." She called to him. Rick pulled off his boots and climbed in behind her. She pulled his arms around her and laid her head back against him imagining what it will be like nude and submerged in hot water.  
"So I did good?"  
"Oh, you did so good. I only have one question?"  
"What's that?"  
"That shed is empty, correct?"  
Rick chortled. "Yeah, its historical so it can't be taken down."  
"Good, because I don't plan on wearing much this weekend."  
"I didn't plan on you wearing much this weekend either."  
Michonne laughed and Rick began to tickle her when the phone rang.  
"That must be the food." They climbed out of the tub and Rick ran to the phone in the bedroom area. Michonne followed him carrying their footwear. She dropped them near a dresser then sat on the bed to watch Rick.  
"Oh." she bounced. "This is plush." She winked at Rick.  
He couldn't wait to have her sprawled out on that bed but he had to go back out.  
"Hold that thought. Let me go get the food and our bags. I'll be right back." He grabbed his coat, retrieved his boots and jogged out the door.  
With Rick gone, Michonne sprang into action. She fished through her coat pockets for what she had tucked away. Then she skipped to the bathroom and removed all of her clothing. She grabbed a washcloth and freshened up quickly with her bar of coconut soap. She pat dried with a towel and slipped into a white thong body suit with underwiring to give her girls a boost. She heard Rick at the door as she finished up.  
"I'm back!" he shouted and she quickly undid her hair to let it fall down her back. Michonne gave herself a once over in the mirror and walked out.  
Rick had placed the bags down near the door and he was leaning over to take off his boots. Michonne came over to the fireplace and stood waiting to garner his attention.  
When Rick looked up he was stunned by the beauty that stood before him. Michonne standing there in white lingerie that extenuated her smooth dark skin. Rick couldn't help but immediately go to her. They locked eyes and their hearts began to pound from how quickly the lust befell them.  
Rick gently ran the tips of his fingers on the moisturized skin of her arm, rubbing down to her wrist then back up. He always enjoyed the contrast of his rough palms when they caressed the silky skin of her body. Michonne's breath hitched from his soft touch. The sensation heated her skin as it passed over her shoulders then came to encompass her neck. She tilted her head when his lips neared hers, she was so ready.  
Rick had to calm himself because he wanted to crush his body to hers. Touch every part of her but he was compelled to savor this. Even though they had sex nearly every day, he knew he had immense expectations to satisfy from not only her but himself too.  
When their lips connected he sucked at them languidly, even as Michonne's mouth was drawing him in. Rick's slick tongue glided into her mouth and she sucked it bit by bit, going at his pace. Her hands had a different agenda, they pulled at his sweater. Lifting it so her fingers could graze his muscular torso. Once she got the garment high enough, they parted so Rick could remove it along with his t-shirt, throwing them to the floor. Michonne used the opportunity of his distraction to lick his nipples causing him to hiss at the contact. Rick pulled Michonne's lips back to his and he kissed her more intensely.  
Michonne ran one hand through Rick's hair at the top of his head since the sides had been cut low. The other grasped his bulge through his jeans. Knowing that Rick was already this hard for her made her punani jump.  
Rick was being tortured by the denim preventing Michonne from properly gripping him, so he undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. As soon as he did Michonne's hand was pulling the elastic band of his boxer briefs away to gain access.  
"Mhm" Rick and her both moaned into each other's mouths when she worked him. The kiss became hungry and sloppy incentivizing Rick to tug on her locs. Michonne's motions were getting him closer, he couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't stop her it would be over before it even begun so, he pulled back from her grasp.  
"You gotta stop." He implored as he removed Michonne's hands.  
Once he was steadied, he then kneeled in front of her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her forward and he rubbing his face into her mons, inhaling her scent. Michonne's body trembled and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to maintain her balance when Rick lifted her leg onto the stone seat built in the fireplace front.  
Michonne watched as Rick pulled the thin fabric to the side and separated her lips with his fingers to suck on her now exposed, swollen clit. A shockwave nearly caused her legs to buckle as Rick began to lick and suck on her slit. He moaned like it was the best thing he ever tasted. Michonne ran her fingers through his hair and wasted no time circling her waist against his face.  
Rick wished he could see her expression but he was too busy sucking the juices from her slick pussy. When he raised Michonne's leg from the seat to his shoulder he was able to get the access he craved. He pushed his face in further so that his nose and beard were encompassed in her sweet sap.  
Michonne yanked his hair harder when he inserted his tongue into her warm depths. Rick wanted to worship her endlessly but he could feel her legs betray her when they started to tremble. So he headed back to her button, he used the tip of his tongue and flicked her faster and faster until she exploded.  
"Fuck"  
Rick dived back down to lap up her cream while she rode the wave out. Rick slowly put her leg back on the ground and held her still while he stood to kiss her.  
Michonne kissed Rick back, tasting herself on his lips. Her movements had slowed but she was catching her second wind so she pushed Rick's pants down. Then slid her hands into his underwear to squeeze his ass.  
Rick broke the kiss again to remove the rest of his clothes. Michonne watched as his thick hard dick twitched against him begging for satisfaction. Michonne wanted to taste that bead of precum that glistened on his head but Rick bent, grasping her thighs lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the end of the mattress. Climbed up to kneel on the bed then crawled until he laid Michonne in the center.  
Her body yearned for his cock to invade her. "Baby, please…" She whined.  
Rick closed his eyes biting his lip. Rick's dick was so hard that it was almost painful. He wanted to be inside her too but he wanted their flesh to be in contact while he drove into her.  
As Michonne's chest heaved he could see her dark nipples straining against the lacey parts of the cups begging to be freed. Rick leaned over her to slide the thin straps of her teddy down. Michonne raised her body so he could get it low enough to reveal her breasts. The exposure causing her peaks to stiffen more. Rick teased her by running his fingertips over one and Michonne arched her back.  
"Rick… please." She begged.  
"Shh…" Rick responded then leaned in to kiss her nipple while he continued to play with the other.  
Michonne knew she had to be dripping all over the comforter but she didn't care. She watched as Rick licked, kissed and sucked both of her buds. His saliva wetting them so they shined. His fingertips came back to give her firm pinches making her cry out each time he did.  
Rick was done torturing her for the moment and he went back to taking the tiny piece of material off of her delectable body. He pulled the spaghetti straps down until her arms were freed then Michonne raised her hips so he could slide it all the way off.  
Rick came back to hover above her, she licked his lips. Michonne was done with her man's teasing and she opened her legs and pulled his full weight onto her. She initiated a hungry kiss while she reached down to align him with her wet opening. Rick kissed her just as hard and raised one of her legs onto his shoulder, so thankful for her flexibility. He let her guide him to her entrance and he thrust slowly but fully into her.  
"Fuck." They both cursed.  
Rick recovered to retract then plunge into her again. Every time he was fully engulfed, Michonne moaned and he couldn't help but watch her exquisite face. When she bit her lip, he sped up the pace.  
Michonne was enjoying everything about this. Rick's full weight pressing her into the plush mattress. The sweat that started to bead on their skin, the deep grunts that originated from Rick's throat. Michonne could feel the pressure building in her core when he increased his speed even more.  
She lifted her other leg to grab her ankle, opening herself even more to him. The slapping of their skin amped Rick up but he could feel all of Michonne's telltale signs that she was on the verge. She released her ankle and positioned her breasts that were bouncing for Rick to suck.  
"Oh…Rick." Michonne shouted his name when he took her que and leaned down to suck on her nipples.  
Michonne rubbed his head and met every powerful thrust. When Rick switched to her other nipple her body shuttered and she cried out.  
"Ah…Rick…Rick." But he didn't let up until her walls clutched him so tight that they milked the cum out of him.  
"Chonne." Rick yelled as he jerkily moved in her a few more times before he mustered the strength to withdraw. He flipped over to lay beside her while they calmed their breathing.  
"Oh my god, that was…incredible." Michonne panted.  
"It was." Rick chuckled. "If I had of know Wyoming did it for you, I would've brought you here a long time ago." They both laughed.  
After a few minutes they wiggled their bodies to wretch the comforter from under them so they could lay under it. Rick and Michonne snugged with their legs tangled, her head laying on his chest while he ran a hand up and down her back. They both dosed off ready to bask in this Thanksgiving recess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Michonne awoke to the scent of what she knew to be Rick's famous pancakes. She looked at her phone to see it was late in the morning, surprising her since she was usually an early riser.  
She climbed out of bed and crept to use the bathroom and brush her teeth. She freshened her body up quickly and came back into the bedroom area. She pulled open a drawer to access the clothes that she and Rick unpacked in between one of their sessions overnight. She pulled on a t-shirt and panties to cover her naked body then she went to find her man.  
Her entrance hadn't been noticed by Rick yet since he faced away from her, so she just stood and admired him. She loved when he was bare chested, barefoot and cooking. His pajama bottoms sat low on his hips, revealing his lower back dimples. Thoughts of her resting her heels in them while he plunged into her sprang to mind.  
Michonne came up behind Rick and pressed herself to his back while he faced the stove. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.  
"Mmm, you're finally awake." Rick rubbed one of her arms while he flipped a pancake with the other.  
"Well, someone did put me to sleep last night." They both giggled.  
"Happy Thanksgiving."  
"Oh yeah, Happy Thanksgiving." Michonne responded.  
"Brunch in bed?" Rick suggested.  
"Yes, please."  
Michonne released him and he turned around after he took the food off the griddle. When Rick saw what Michonne was wearing he moaned. He knew she'd put this on for him. He loved the sight of her in small cheeky panties with a tight white tee so that her dark areolas could be seen through it.  
He reached out for her before she could get further from him. Once she was close enough he leaned down to kiss her lips, tasting the spearmint from her recent brushing. Michonne whimpered and slid her hand up to rub his chest.  
Rick pushed her back into the island, kissing her more firmly. He ran his hands under the bottom of her shirt against her taut stomach. Michonne was getting comfortable, ready for this to progress but suddenly… her stomach growled. They both pulled back slightly to laugh at the loud sound.  
"Maybe, I should feed you first."  
"I will need my energy." She winked.  
"You're right about that." Rick licked his lips while slightly tilting his head at her.  
Whenever he gave her that look, vibrations struck her core. She was about to say eating could wait for later but then her stomach griped again. They both laughed once more and Rick patted the sides of her thigh and stepped back.  
"Go get in the bed, I'll bring your plate."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Rick had to calm himself after that response but he couldn't resist watching her ass wiggle around the corner.  
He began to prepare their plates. Pancakes, eggs, turkey bacon and fresh fruit on the side. He poured them each a mimosa he had made in a pitcher. He carried the beverages over to Michonne, handing her the glasses then went back for their meals. Rick climbed in the bed across from Michonne so they could face one another as they ate. He watched as Michonne dug in and moaned when she tasted his homemade pancakes made from scratch.  
"These are so good, every time. I don't even know what you do to them." She complimented then took another bite.  
Rick smiled. "Nothing special. I've offered to teach you."  
"Uh, no thanks. I think they taste this good since I don't have to make them." She joked and they chuckled in between bites.  
"What do you wanna do today?"  
Michonne shrugged her shoulders in response so Rick went on.  
"The main part of the resort has lots of activities. Or we could go on a hike?"  
Michonne ate as though she was starved but took a break to respond. "A hike? Like out there in the wilderness? In Teton National Park?"  
Rick scratched his eyebrow and smiled. "Uh yeah."  
"Did you see the bear depictions in the airport?" she stared at him and Rick nearly choked on his food when he began to laugh.  
"Fine, I can get the booklet with other stuff and things available. We could go to that square we passed with the horned arch."  
"Maybe, it seems like a good photo op."  
He ate his last bite then climbed out of bed to get the pamphlet.  
The alert signal on their phones began to buzz. Michonne grabbed her phone to see what it was for.  
"Winter weather alert." She announced. Rick came to sit next to her so he could look over her shoulder at the screen.  
"It's saying a snowstorm will be here in a few hours." She looked to him.  
"How bad?"  
"Six to eight inches."  
"I guess you don't have to worry about bears now." Rick smirked and Michonne playfully elbowed him.  
"Good thing you had so much food delivered."  
"Yeah."  
"I wonder if it'll be cleared up for our flight back."  
"Don't worry about that now. If we spend another day, another one after that, it's fine."  
"Rick, we should get back. We have classes to teach." Michonne worried but Rick just shrugged.  
"Look they'll be fine without us for a few days. We have vacation days; it doesn't matter if it takes a little longer for us to return." He rubbed her thigh to convince her.  
"A few more days could be good…" She acquiesced while feeding him her last piece of bacon.  
Michonne downed her glass of mimosa then passed the empty stemware to Rick before she climbed out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" Rick looked at her puzzled.  
"To shower." Michonne smiled sexily over her shoulder before stepping into the bathroom knowing that Rick wouldn't be too far behind her.  
She turned on the shower to let it warm. Once Rick stepped into the bathroom she turned to face him and began to pull her t-shirt up over her head throwing it to the floor.  
Rick felt his dick instantly stiffen at the sight of her full perky tits on display. Even after all the times he'd seen her naked, he was still fascinated like it was the first time again. He watched as she slid her panties down her shapely thighs then stepped out of them. Michonne stepped into the shower motioning with her finger for Rick to follow her. He removed his pajama pants as quickly as he could and walked over to join his woman.  
Michonne stepped under the rainfall showerhead and let the water run down her body. While Rick palmed his dick and slowly took in the site of her body being wet so it glistened. Michonne ran her hands over her body, starting at her hips coming up to her waist then stomach before grasping her wet breasts. Rick was hardening from his observation of Michonne pinching her own nipples. He tilted his head to the side before instructing her.  
"Play with yourself."  
Michonne was all too happy to oblige, placing one of her feet on the seat of the shower so she'd have better access. She strummed her clitoris.  
"Mmm." She moaned and rubbed herself deeper still.  
Michonne slid a finger inside herself and hissed. Rick licked his lips, enjoying the show and was conflicted between letting her continue or taking over the reins. But he couldn't take it anymore when she bit her lip and added a second digit.  
He stalked over to her pulling her fingers out and inserted them into his mouth. Michonne loved that Rick always wanted to taste her. It turned her on immensely to watch him suck her fingers clean of her juices.  
Michonne pulled her fingers free and replaced them with her tongue. The two of them battled for dominance. Michonne pulling Rick under the water with her. After his hair was thoroughly soaked, she stepped them from under the water.  
Rick moved away from the kiss and spun Michonne around so her back was to him. He grasped her hips to pull her succulent ass against his member that pulsed for entry into her. Michonne took his hands and lead them to her breasts letting him know what she wanted. Rick massaged her mounds, pinching her slippery pebbles so that she trembled in his hands.  
"What do you want?" Rick questioned her but she couldn't manage to answer while he aroused her.  
"What do you want Chonne?" Rick released one of her breasts to trail his hand down to her sex. The water allowed him to rub her clit until it was rigid and her body squirmed.  
"Oh fuck!" she screamed taking advantage of their lack of close neighbors to loosen her inhibitions.  
"That's not an answer. Tell me what you want."  
Rick took his hand away from her clit and pushed her body away from his slightly so he could get the right angle and slapped her ass.  
"Shit!" Michonne exclaimed, loving when Rick dominated her.  
Michonne could only just get the words out. "I want you to fuck me in this shower."  
"You're a bad girl. Why did you take so long to answer me?"  
'Whack'   
Michonne thought she'd come right then and there when he smacked her ass the second time.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry who?" he spanked her again and rubbed the sting away.  
"Sorry, Professor Grimes."  
Rick growled loving when she called him that. He lifted her leg onto the seat, he grabbed his dick lining himself up then slammed into her soaking pussy. Michonne tried to hold onto the tiled walls as well as she could while Rick hammered into her.  
"Fuck me, Professor Grimes." she begged.  
Rick increased his pace so that their moistened skin slapped at each impact.  
"Chonne, you feel so fucking good." Michonne tightened her muscles involuntarily, her orgasm on the brink.  
"Shit- you keep squeezing me like that and I'm gonna come." Rick groaned.  
"This pussy can make you come?" she retorted.  
"You know it does."  
Michonne began to give as good as she was getting, bouncing her ass back into his pelvis.  
The sounds of Rick and Michonne breathing hard echoed above the resonances of the shower. Rick could feel her slowing down unable to keep her rhythm, it always happened right before her release. So he reached around and stroked her bud sending a shockwave through her body that caused her to cry out.  
Rick got a renewed energy and he pulled out. He turned a wobbly Michonne around lifting her so her back pressed against the wall. He reinserted himself into her soaked entrance.  
Michonne was shocked for a moment by Rick picking her up so quickly in the wet shower. But once he impaled her again, she fell back into bliss. She gripped his shoulders as he continued to slam into her.  
She kissed Rick hard, shoving her tongue into his mouth as he pulled a second orgasm from her. Michonne dug her nails into Rick's shoulder when her body was racked with shudders. Rick cried out and slammed into her once more before he came hard enough to cross his eyes. He had to let her down for fear that he'd drop her.  
Rick placed a palm on the wall for balance standing over Michonne. She steadied her breathing with her back still against the wall.  
Michonne giggled. "I'm going to be so sore by the end of this trip."  
"Oh shit, I'm sorry." He looked at her apologetically.  
"Baby, its fine." She said as she rubbed his chest to alleviate his guilt.  
"Let me get the soap and we can actually bathe." They both chuckled as Rick carefully made his way out of the shower.

Spring break was usually a fun relaxing time for Michonne. She'd go on a trip to someplace the college students wouldn't normally visit, like Vermont. Or she'd simply stay home and catch up on television shows, movies and books she never had time to indulge in.  
This year was different, she had road tripped with Rick to King County, Georgia to meet his mother. Michonne had spoken to Rick's mother, Patricia who preferred to be called Patty, a few times but she was still racked with nerves.  
Michonne had chosen to drive, hoping to release that nervous energy. Rick had slept while she sped down I-16 W, she'd taken his comfort as reassurance and tried to calm herself.  
"Are you sure it's okay for us to both stay here in your mother's house?" Michonne asked as they walked up the steps to Rick's childhood home.  
"Of course, my mother would be offended if we got a hotel. Besides it was her idea we come for the break." Rick responded as she carried their bags. He pulled out his key to unlock the door but the doorknob turned when he twisted it and he sighed. He held the door open for Michonne and him to enter.  
"Mama!" Rick yelled into the house. "Didn't I tell you to lock the front door?" Frustrated at his mother's actions.  
"Richard James Grimes! Who do you think you are speaking to?" a short woman with stylish grey hair appeared at the top of the staircase. Michonne giggled at Rick who looked thoroughly chastised as his cheeks reddened.  
"Mama, I'm sorry." Rick apologized after sitting their bags down. Patricia made her way down the stairs with the use of a cane.  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you." His mother stopped in front of him and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Patricia rubbed his cheek in return.  
"I see you shaved that awful beard down. I was beginning to forget what was under there." Rick sighed then smirked while Michonne unsuccessfully hid her laugh. Patricia turned her attention to her now making her sober up quickly.  
"Oh my lord, you are even more gorgeous in person." She took Michonne's hand.  
"Thank you." Michonne squeezed her hand and blushed.  
"You did good this time Richard, some of your old girlfriends…" She trailed off and rolled her eyes as she walked Michonne past Rick into the sitting room.  
Patricia leaned in to mutter to Michonne. "Remind me to tell you about the debacle that was Lori Wayne. And how I had to save him from that girl Jessie something or other." Michonne looked back to Rick who was following them while rubbing his forehead in shame.  
"Michonne, have a seat." Patricia offered.  
"Thank you for welcoming me to your lovely home, Ms. Patricia." Michonne stated after sitting on the couch.  
"Oh no, call me Patty. I insist."  
"How about Ms. Patty? My parents would kill me otherwise."  
Patty smiled brightly and turned to her son.  
"Very good job!" Michonne smiled.  
Michonne made sure to wear a nice floral wrap dress and flats wanting to make a good impression even though Rick told her anything would be okay. Rick wore his favorite denim shirt and black faded jeans; he came around to sit but his mother had a new directive.  
"Richard, please go get us some lemonade."  
Rick was able to catch himself before he could collapse into his seat. He rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen.  
Ms. Patty snickered. "You have to keep them on their toes."  
"I'll remember that." Michonne and her both laughed.  
"While Rick's out of the room, may I ask a question?"  
"Sure, doesn't guarantee I'll answer though. I still need to keep some of my secrets." Patty joked and Michonne smiled.  
"Well…is it okay for us to stay in the house together? I just don't want to offend you. If you aren't comfortable."  
"Oh no, Honey. You two are grown adults." Patty looked around for Rick and leaned across to whisper to Michonne.  
"Truth be told. Richard's late father and I cohabitated before marriage too." She winked at Michonne and sat back as Rick returned with their drinks.  
"What I miss?" Rick asked as he handed the ladies the glasses. Both women looked at each other and burst out laughing. While Rick wore a perplexed expression on his face not getting the joke.  
"Richard, please take the bags up to your old room while Michonne and I get a better acquainted." Rick sighed again and looked to Michonne who nodded that she was okay.  
"No problem." Rick stated and departed. The women cackled as he went up the stairs.  
From this introduction, Michonne knew that she didn't need to be nervous at all. Ms. Patty and her would get along just fine.

Rick and Michonne had ultimately decided to stay in, relax and cook a small Thanksgiving dinner together. Their favorite R&B playlist softly emanated from the portable speaker they brought with them. Michonne was in the kitchen putting seasoned Cornish hens that she filled with stuffing in the oven. Her grandmothers' version of potato salad was in the fridge getting cold, kale simmered in a pot with a smoked turkey wing wrapped in cheese cloth for flavor. All she needed to prepare was the sweet potato soufflé.  
As she was peeling the skin off the yams the door opened. Michonne looked up from the island to see Rick coming in shaking snow from his hair and stomping slush from his boots.  
"It's really starting to come down out there." Rick informed her.  
"I see you got the fire wood."  
"Yeah, they had some for sale at the main house. So I didn't have to chop any." Rick sat the wood down near the fireplace, then returned to remove his coat.  
"Damn, that was a missed opportunity. I can just imagine you with an axe."  
"Yeah?" Rick walked over to wash his hands after removing his boots.  
"Oh, yeah." She got a glazed over look in her eye." The sound of you grunting when you swing it…mmm." Michonne moaned and Rick chuckled.  
"Matter of fact, you can practice by cutting up these yams for me." She batted her eyelashes at him while handing the knife over. Rick pecked her lips and took the knife and began cutting.  
"Can you grab the apples for me? I'll start the pie after I get this done." Rick asked.  
"Oh, I could hear that for the rest of my life." Michonne danced her way back in the counter with the bag of fruit.  
Rick raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm, is that right?"  
"You-" she pointed at Rick then at herself. "-making me pies… after you get something done." She closed her eyes and licked her lips.  
Rick felt the blood rushing to his nether region as he watched her tongue jet out to moisten her lips.  
"That could be arranged."  
Michonne was sauntering over to Rick ready to kiss him when his cell phone rang, the tone signaling it was his mother.  
"Uh, hold that thought." Michonne reached into his back pocket to retrieve the phone. And accepted the call placing it on speaker.  
"Hey, Mama!"  
"Hi, Ms. Patty!"  
"Happy Thanksgiving! I was waiting for a call from you two all day." Patricia's southern twang came through loud and clear.  
"Happy Thanksgiving." Rick and Michonne said back in unison.  
"What are you up to Ms. Patty?" Michonne asked while Rick put the vegetables on the boil.  
"Oh, just relaxing now. I just came home from the Neudermeyer's house. That Susie made all kinds of pasta and I'm stuffed. She got a new pasta maker, she wouldn't shut up about it. She is so frustrating at times but she's been my friend for so long." Ms. Patty sighed then continued.  
"But what are you kids even doing answering the phone? You should be rolling around after Richard's-" Rick quickly interrupted his mother his heart beginning to pound.  
"Mother, Michonne and I are cooking dinner. Right now." he emphasized.  
"Uh- …Oh! Oh my lord, sorry."  
"You don't have to apologize, Ms. Patty. Your wonderful son is actually finishing off the last of the meal. Have I ever told you that I love the fact that you taught him to cook?" Rick and his mother laughed then.  
"Well, I knew one day that Richard would need to be ready for a future where…" Rick coughed hard.  
"Uh Mama, I'm gonna need Michonne to check on the hens."  
"Rick, I set the timer." Michonne raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You know what you are right, Honey. Go ahead and finish your dinner but know I expect to hear from you Richard or I will call you." Rick rolled his eyes as he sliced the apples.  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"Have a good night, Ms. Patty."  
"I will and you two don't eat too much so you can't roll around later." Rick's eyes bulged out and Michonne couldn't hold back a laugh but managed to cover her mouth.  
"Good night Mama!" Rick sternly stated.  
"Good night." Patty responded and the line went dead.  
"Why were you being so snippy with your mom?"  
Rick exhaled, finished with the fruit and headed to the fridge to get the other ingredients needed for his apple pie.  
"I wasn't." Michonne tipped her head towards him and blinked.  
"Alright, maybe I was. But it's all fun for you when she's saying wild things, making me blush."  
"Ms. Patty is cut up. You know I love her, especially when she makes you blush." Rick smiled.  
Michonne moved closer to Rick to press her body against his back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and watched him use his hands to mix the apples, sugars and spices.  
"Too bad I don't have time to make pie crust from scratch. We'll just have to cope with store bought." Rick stated as he poured the filling into the pie tin.  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Michonne hugged him, pressing her face into his back.  
"I'm starting to wonder if it's really me or my cooking?"  
"Oh, your cooking was definitely a deciding factor." They both giggled.  
"I love you too." Rick stated while adding butter then creating a lattice top with strips of dough he had already sliced.  
When his task was complete, Michonne released him so he could wash his hands. She went to drain her yams and began to smash them.  
"We should call your folks."  
"Yeah, you're right." Michonne agreed and Rick retrieved his phone and dialed her parents' home phone on speaker.  
"Richard! Happy Thanksgiving!" Michonne's father, Roger bellowed through the receiver.  
"Happy Thanksgiving, Sir! Michonne is here on speaker, she's making your award-winning sweet potato soufflé."  
"Excellent! Just like her Daddy." Rick and Michonne could hear the sounds of music and background conversations coming through the phone.  
"Everyone, it's Michonne and Richard!" A chorus of "Hey's", "Hi's", "Hello's" and "Happy Thanksgiving's" poured through the phone.  
"I miss you guys!" Michonne shouted back and pouted.  
Michonne's mother, Josephine's voice came through next. "Sugar, don't worry we will see you for the next holiday. I just want you to enjoy that cabin." Michonne's jaw dropped from her parent's knowledge of her location and Rick just smiled at her.  
"Hi Ms. Jo."  
"Hi, Rick. You taking care of my baby?"  
"Yes, Ma'am. I'm preparing her meal as we speak." Rick held the phone so he and Michonne could listen while she mixed the ingredients for the dish.  
"Well, that's good. Let me get back in here. Your cousins Ty, Sasha, Noah and Connie are about to play spades. I can't miss that. Connie and Sasha get them every time."  
"Not today, Aunt Jo!" Michonne could hear Ty's baritone voice in the background.  
"Yeah, right! Everyday!" Sasha's voice was next.  
Josephine's voice returned to close out the conversation with Michonne and Rick. "Love you both and we will see you soon!"  
"We will, love you too." Rick and Michonne announced. Rick hung up while Michonne placed the pan in the oven along with Rick's pie.  
After her task was complete, Michonne walked over to the chaises and marveled while looking out the glass windows.  
"Wow, the snow is really coming down now..."  
Rick finished stirring the pot of greens, then came to stand behind Michonne and embraced her placing his chin on her shoulder. She squeezed his arms and they swayed to Mint Condition's 'You Send Me Swinging' while they watched the snowfall together.

Rick and Michonne laid in bed stomachs full and sated after a round of lovemaking. They laid on their sides facing the windows, Rick big spoon to Michonne's little one.  
"This whole trip is amazing." Michonne uttered. "Thank you baby."  
"You are worthy of so much more." Rick kissed her shoulder.  
"So are you." She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Their breaths were in sync as they enjoyed the lightened picturesque snowfall.  
"I hope you are not too homesick. I saw you get a little blue when we called your family."  
"Yeah, I did. I'm just so used to spending the holidays with them."  
"I still can't believe you've never missed one." Rick sat up on his elbow and Michonne rolled to her back to face him.  
"Since my dad was a professor and my mom was a librarian, we always were a bit 'well off' compared to some others. Since we had the biggest house, it was always a given that my family came there. But even when I was a kid and we lived in a one-bedroom apartment, everyone came there too. Cramped in, hot, not enough seats, kids running around..." Michonne mused.  
"But we'd dance, crack jokes, play cards and eat until we were stuffed."  
"Yeah, I remember last year. I thought I would explode and I looked up to see you dancing. I couldn't believe you and your cousins were really doing every line dance known to man." Rick and Michonne chuckled.  
"Helps with digestion."  
"Must've, I didn't think you'd have space to fit a slice of my pie in your stomach."  
"But when I did…" Michonne closed her eyes and moaned.  
Rick rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "My pie was that good?"  
"Everything you give me is that good." Michonne reached up to run a hand through his hair pulling his lips to hers.  
They kissed gently until Rick pulled away to chuckle and Michonne raised an eyebrow.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I'm just thinking about how each time I was introduced to someone at your parents' house, they all said 'The Famous Rick Grimes' as they shook my hand or patted my shoulder. They both laughed.  
"They were so embarrassing." Michonne palmed her face.  
"It's almost like someone was running around shouting my praises all over town." Rick smiled.  
Michonne shrugged her shoulders "Maybe, I had talked you up a little bit. Don't get a big head."  
"Oh, I've got a big head for you." Rick took her hand and placed it on his cock.  
"Ohh, The Famous Rick Grimes." Michonne demurely stated.  
The temperature between them rose so quickly from the simplest actions.  
Rick proceeded to pull the sheet down to expose Michonne's breasts. He was delighted to find them rigid already. He leaned down to get a taste.  
Michonne released him unable to concentrate once he started to lick her dark areolas. He hadn't even gotten to her nipples yet and a burst of juices was escaping her. Rick nipped at her peaks then swirled his tongue around them one after the other causing her to cry out.  
Michonne wasn't in the mood for slow love right now, her body was hungry for a more savage Rick to emerge.  
"Harder."  
Rick was all too happy to comply and he bit her nipples that were slick with his saliva.  
"Fuck! Again." Michonne grasped the bed sheets so tightly she thought they'd come off the mattress.  
Rick began a trail of bites and licks up her chest and neck to her chin. When he reached her lips he nipped at them too before forcing his tongue into her waiting mouth.  
The kiss was rough as their tongues tried to win an unspoken battle. Michonne won out, sucking Rick's tongue into her mouth. His dick was throbbing knowing that she was performing all the motions that she'd normally do to it, to his tongue.  
Rick roughly pushed Michonne's' bent legs further apart, sliding his two fingers into her wet walls. Michonne stopped sucking his tongue so that she could will her body to meet each insertion of his fingers.  
"You like that?" Rick asked as he watched her face contort from the pleasure he was suppling her.  
"Yes!"  
"Too bad." Rick removed his fingers and sucked them leaving Michonne panting.  
She was so close but she loved when Rick teased her.  
"Get on all fours." He ordered her.  
Michonne rolled over and got on her hands and knees. Rick kneeled behind her, awed at the fact she'd ever allowed him to touch this plump juicy ass. Rick massaged both cheeks before slipping two fingers back into her again, pleased when she clamped down on him. He worked his digits slowly, moaning at the liquid that coated them.  
"Chonne, you are always so wet for me."  
"Yes, only for you." Rick removed his hand regretfully and skimmed his fingers up the soft skin of her back.  
Every nerve in Michonne's body tingled from the combination of soft and hard that was Rick. When his hand locked around the base of her neck, she knew he was about to give it to her just the way she craved and she steadied herself. Rick used his other hand to line himself up, skimming his tip in her cream to wet himself.  
"I did say I had a big head for you."  
Before Michonne could respond he slammed into her, filling her absolutely.  
"Fuck!" they both screamed.  
Rick pulled out all the way and plunged into her again breathing hard even though he really hadn't even begun to work. Rick used the control of holding her neck to begin an assault on her pussy. One that Michonne welcomed by pushing back into him just as hard.  
The smell of sex immediately filled the air. The slapping of their bodies almost louder than their whimpers and grunts. Michonne's tits bounced with every drive as Rick increased his pace.  
Michonne pressed the balls of her feet into the bed to give herself leverage. So she could throw her ass back at him. Rick's body trembled from the grip Michonne's hot, wet tight pussy had on him.  
After all this time, she was still so tight but she fit like a glove. Her body really was made for him, shaped just for his cock.  
"Rick, I'm about to come!" her words just egged him on, he gripped her waist raising her slightly so he could hit her G spot every time. The sheen of sweat covered their bodies.  
"Shit!"  
Finally, Michonne cried out, flinging her locs over her shoulder as she came apart. Rick smiled while pushing his now dampened hair back, gratified with his work.  
"Fuuuccckkk!"  
After a few more strokes, he erupted deep inside Michonne, pressing his fingertips into her forgiving flesh.  
Michonne collapsed to the mattress causing Rick to withdraw quickly and he hissed from the unexpected sensation of leaving her warm body. He turned and laid beside her on the bed. They both dragged oxygen into their lungs and waited for the tremors that racked their bodies to subside.  
Michonne pulled her face out of the pillow and turned to Rick.  
"It's a good thing we are snowed in."  
"Why?" Rick looked to her.  
"Because you are gonna need practice carrying me out of here, I don't want you dropping me in the snow."  
"Not that I mind, but why would I need to carry you?"  
"I'm not gonna be able to walk straight by time you're finished with me."  
They both chuckled before they relaxed, enjoying the air that cooled their bodies after that heated connection and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Rick was being arisen by light that shone through his closed eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting until they adjusted to the bright sunlight that came through the windows.  
He looked over to the beautiful figure that was sprawled out next to him. Michonne slept soundly with her locs splayed across her pillow as she had forgotten to put her bonnet on after their coupling last night.  
Rick wanted to caress her cheek, feel her silken skin under his fingertips, but he was afraid he'd wake her. He wanted to let her rest, she worked so hard when they were in their normal daily lives. But having her all to himself this weekend had made him insatiable. Every chance he could get his hands on her, he'd take it. So even though his morning wood was begging to be deep inside her, he knew she needed a break.  
After Rick watched her sleep for a few more minutes, he crept out of bed to use the bathroom and washed up quickly. He threw on a pair of black boxer briefs then snuck his way to the kitchen. He quietly ate a slice of pie not caring that it was morning, he was on vacation.  
He decided to do some light reading while Michonne slept. He grabbed one of the copies of 'Invincible' that Michonne had brought with her but hadn't gotten to read all the while they were there. She was always trying to get him to read comics but he just couldn't get into them, so he figured he'd give it another shot.  
Rick sat on one of the chaise lounges and opened the first page. He attempted to focus but when he saw the woman he loved shift, he wondered if she was waking. But she just pulled the sheet tighter to her nude body and continued to sleep. He smiled to himself, thinking if she would've woken, he could have gotten out of reading this. Before he could even cast his eyes back down at the page, his mind wandered to their first night in the cabin.

After their first time blessing this cabin, they'd woken ate cold Chinese food, had a quickie and promptly passed out again. But Rick was startled awake by the sounds of shuffling around the room. He opened his eyes to see Michonne had carried their bags over to the bureau and was pulling a drawer open to start unpacking. He should have realized she'd do this the moment she got a chance. Michonne was a stickler for order, planning and organization.  
"Chonne, come back to bed that can wait until later when we get up."  
"Sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, I just want to unpack and get these bags out of the way."  
Rick sighed knowing that she wouldn't be so easily deterred. He clambered out of bed and walked over to her.  
"I'll help." He informed her and Michonne eyed him.  
"You'll help? You have never helped unpack on a trip before." Rick nodded in agreement and wiped his eyes.  
"Yeah, that's because you like things a certain way. But I really should be doing this since it was me that planned this trip." He stifled a yawn. "You should be resting."  
Michonne chuckled. "I should be resting? You looked like you were unconscious."  
"Well, I'm awake now." He shrugged, becoming nervous that she'd grow suspicious of his actions.  
After a moment, she stated coyly to him. "I need you strong so you can keep up with me this weekend."  
Rick could feel himself getting aroused from her statement but he had to fight it off and stay on task, for now.  
Michonne bent to reach for his duffle bag and Rick stepped over and swiped it before she could really get her hands on it. Michonne stared at him like he was crazy.  
"What? I'll do mine. You do yours." He pointed to her bag.  
"Okay, whatever." Michonne put her hands up in surrender and stepped away.  
Rick hoped he wasn't coming off rude, so he offered her a truce. "You should have the top drawers. I'll take the bottom ones."  
"Yeah, you do like to squat all the time." Michonne joked, sticking her tongue out at him.  
Rick laughed and did squat, starting to put the contents of his bag into his designated drawers. He was happy that the pajama pants he wore had pockets that were pretty deep. While Michonne was busy above him, he slid a small package into his pocket and continued to place the last of his belongings away. He had to get away before Michonne noticed the bulge on the side of his pants.  
"I'm thirsty, you thirsty?"  
"Sure, I could drink."  
Michonne was busy placing some of her toiletries on the top of the dresser, so Rick stood and strategically walked to the kitchen. He searched for a place to stash what he had hidden. In a cabinet, he found a set of stackable plastic food storage containers with lids. He quickly pulled the appropriate sized one open and put his booty inside, sealing it.  
Rick looked up and realized the kitchen cabinets were too tall for Michonne to reach or see the tops of on her own. He reached up and put the container on top of the tallest cabinet, sliding it to the back where it couldn't be seen. Rick stepped back to make sure he was correct in his assumptions then scrambled to fix his mess and grabbed stemware. He got a chilled bottle of wine and uncorked it. Filled the glasses with tall pours and carried them back to the bedroom.  
Michonne looked up at him and smiled.  
"Wine? Are you trying to get me drunk?" she smiled taking the proffered glass and took a sip.  
"Drunk, no. Tipsy, maybe." Rick snickered then took a big gulp to calm his nerves now that his mission was complete.  
"Are you finished unpacking?" he asked.  
"Almost."  
"Let me help you."  
Michonne took another sip and watched Rick kneel to grab the last of her clothes out of her suitcase. He stuffed them in the available space then closed the drawer.  
Rick downed the last of his wine and looked Michonne up and down. He bit his lip as he watched her lips press against her goblet when she took another sip.  
"I've still got a few pieces to unpack." Rick explained.  
Michonne finished the contents of her glass and looked at the bags.  
"But these are empty?"  
Rick ran his fingers up and down the spaghetti strap of her tank top. "I wasn't talking about the bags."  
Michonne's body instantly responded, Rick could see her nipples had begun to grow hard through the thin material. He slid a hand down to cup one of her breasts, stepping closer.  
Michonne leaned in and stuck her tongue out, tasting the sweet liquid still present on his lips. Rick brought both of his hands to the swell of her ass while kissing her. Then raised them to her waist sliding his hands into the elastic band of her silky shorts.  
Michonne and Rick's passion for one another consumed them once again that night.

Rick smiled at the recent memory they created. Michonne had brought so much happiness into his life and he wasn't taking any more chances. He began reading the comic because Michonne had never steered him wrong. After a few pages, he really started to get ensconced in the story. He had to see what was going to happen to this Grayson kid next.  
Michonne woke slowly to the distinctive sound of a books page being turned quickly. She reached her hand out next to her to find the bed was indeed empty. She looked over to see Rick reading one of her graphic novels on the chaise. She rubbed her eyes thinking she must be dreaming but it was him, looking captivated.  
"Morning." Her voice sounding groggy.  
Rick looked up and smiled at her. "Morning."  
"I must be hallucinating."  
Rick chuckled. "Thought I'd give it a shot instead of jumping on up again."  
Michonne rolled over and laughed.  
"Well enjoy, I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick." Rick nodded and stuck his head back in the book.  
Michonne sat up, noticing her body was deliciously sore, especially her sex. Thoughts of all the love making her and Rick did in the last couple of days ran through her mind. She didn't mind the ache at all, their lives were so busy sometimes they didn't get to just indulge in one another as much as they desired.  
When she attempted to stand, she realized she was twisted up in the sheet. She decided not to even bother trying to escape it, instead choosing to hold it as she made her way to the bureau and grabbed something to throw on.  
On her way she looked back to see Rick turning another page, excitement on his face. She smiled and went into the bathroom.  
After using the restroom, she showered quickly. Brushed her teeth for what felt like twenty minutes, applied lotion to her body and slipped on a green satin chemise. After playing with her locs in the mirror, contemplating a style she opted just to leave them loose. Then she wondered where the hell Rick was. This whole trip he was not far behind her unless she needed to use the water closet, of course.  
Michonne peeked out of the door to see Rick still reading the comic. She had spent months trying to get him to read one and he always brushed it off saying it wasn't his thing. Now, he couldn't seem to put it down.  
Michonne laughed to herself, she was jealous of something she'd told him to read. She didn't plan on being usurped so she devised a plan to get his attention back. She walked into the room throwing the sheet on the bed and skipped over to the top drawer pulling something out and balled it up in her hand. She slinked her way over to where Rick sat.  
Rick looked up to see the vision that was Michonne coming towards him. She wore a short nightie that exposed not only her cleavage but her long sexy legs. Her skin sparkled with every step in the sunlight. And the hungry look in her brown eyes was sending signals straight to his dick. But he knew they had been a bit rough the last few times they fucked and she had to be sore. So he decided to exercise some control and concentrate on his reading. But Michonne was not making it easy when she sat on the arm of the chair. The heat of her body warmed him before she even ran a finger through his hair.  
"Enjoying it?" she whispered close to his ear sending a wave of blood pulsing through him.  
"Uh huh." His voice quivered.  
"Which one are you reading?"  
She leaned against him to look at the page. One of her breasts was pressing on his shoulder and he could swear he could feel her nipple on his bare skin. He shook his head clear and flipped to the front cover.  
"Issue 15, Head of the Class Part 2 of 6." Rick flipped back to the page he was reading prior.  
"Ah, Queen Aquaria." Michonne snickers and Rick turned to look at her.  
He realized this was the wrong move because now he could clearly see that Michonne's nipples were poking through the thin material taunting him. His mouth watered from his desire to taste them.  
Michonne sees Rick ogling her chest and when he finally looks up to her face, she bits her lip. She'd barely done anything to him and she could tell he was salivating.  
But then Rick turned back to the book. "Yeah, it's crazy that Mark is gonna have to marry that Fish Queen."  
This was when Michonne knew Rick was purposely ignoring her advances. She was ready to up the ante, so she ran the tip of her fingers over the helix of his ear. She saw Rick shiver from her touch since his ears were a huge erogenous zone for him. Michonne looked down to his lap where she could see him hardening from her maneuvers, but this still wasn't enough.  
"Mmm, do you want spoilers?" she spoke softly while she continued to play with his ear.  
"Not, not really." Rick responded the comic shaky in his hands now.  
"You sure? I could tell you all about the… copulation."  
Rick immediately closed the book sitting it down on the coffee table to his left.  
"I think I um… should take a break." He uttered while looking away from her and Michonne smirked.  
"I think that's a great idea. But I don't wanna be bored." She pouted. "I want to play a game." Rick looked to her then.  
"A game?"  
"Yes. Do you want to play with me, Rick?"  
Oh, he could think of a body part he'd like to play with. Thoughts of his fingers in her wet folds caused Rick to be overcome with another increase of blood thickening his cock. He couldn't control how hard he was now. Michonne was definitely teasing him now but he had to admit, he was intrigued.  
"Yes, Michonne." He replied. Both of their hearts had sped up and they were sucking air into their slightly opened mouths in anticipation.  
"Good." Michonne finally spoke. "The rules are simple; you just can't touch me. No matter what I do to you."  
Rick licked his lips. He was beyond excited for this challenge. He'd found it hard to keep his hands to himself with Michonne normally, but this weekend had heightened his need to be imbedded in her even more.  
"Okay." He acquiesced.  
Michonne smiled and brought her right hand over to reveal she had…  
"The blindfold." Rick announced.  
Michonne raised her eyebrow to see if he still approved. Rick nodded taking the mask from her hand. He memorized the sultry look on her face once more before he put it on.  
With Rick's beautiful blue eyes concealed, it drew her attention to his full pink lips. She couldn't wait to kiss them but she had work to do. She stood and took one of his hands in hers, tucking it under his thigh.  
Rick chuckled. "Don't trust me?"  
"It's not that I don't trust you. But- if you really think about it, I'm actually helping you." She stated as she walked to the other side and took his other hand in hers.  
Before she tucked it away she couldn't help herself. She raised his hand to her mouth inserting his middle finger.  
Rick hissed from the sensation of his digit suddenly being sucked into her warm mouth. Michonne sucked on it a few times then ran her tongue along it once she removed it from her mouth. Then she tucked his hand under his other thigh.  
Michonne stood there and tried to slow her breaths; gazing at her man submitting to her was making her want to jump on and ride him until the sun went down.  
Rick felt the cushion of the chaise bend from Michonne's weight as she climbed on his left side. His chest heaved in anticipation of Michonne's next move. He tried to listen for what she may do next. Then her fingertip pressed to his bottom lip, rubbing it slowly. Rick couldn't help himself and he stuck his tongue out licking her fingertip.  
'Tsk'   
"You are breaking the rules already, Rick." She pulled her thumb away.  
"You said no touching."  
"Hmm, maybe you are right. So let me clarify, you can't physically respond to me. Kiss, touch, lick, suck…bite, etc. you understand?" Rick swallowed and nodded.  
"Say yes." Michonne coached.  
"Yes."  
"Good boy. But I still think you deserve some small punishment." Michonne reached out and pinched his nipple then immediately bent to lick it.  
A garbled sound arose from Rick's throat and he nearly removed his hands to grab Michonne. Wanting to throw her down and slid into her but he fought it, resting his back on the seat.  
Michonne had every intention of testing Rick's willpower so she straddled him. She didn't wear any panties so her wetness wasn't only soaking the front of his boxers but also reminding him how close but yet so far he was from gratification. She gently tilted his head to the side and began licking and sucking on his earlobe.  
"Michonne." Rick could barely get her name out from the feel of her tongue and lips on his ear. Plus, the feel of her vulva teasing his cock. He sat harder on his hands when she increased her surface to include his neck. His fingers ached to grasp her ass and make her grind into him for some sweet friction.  
Michonne knew she needed to withdraw from Rick's lap as his dick was constantly thumping into her, making her want to quit her own game. She slid herself back slightly but that only made things way worst. Now her clit was being hit, so she grazed Rick's tender skin with her teeth. Around his neck and up his chin until she nipped at his lips. She kissed and licked his lips which made her so much more wet knowing that he was fighting not to reciprocate.  
It was taking everything in Rick not to kiss Michonne's heart shaped lips. His own lips trembled and his member throbbed.  
Then Michonne suddenly stopped.  
She climbed off of him and he could hear her padding away. He strained to hear where she was going, he figured it was the bedroom. The kitchen had tile that her bare feet would've caused some sound against. Then he heard her returning.  
"Baby, I need you to stand up for me. You can use your hands."  
Rick pried his hands from under himself and Michonne took one and helped him to stand. She brought him a few steps forward and released him. Next, Rick felt her working the waistband of his underwear and them being pulled down. As Michonne undressed him, he could feel when his upright dick bouncing free right as she slid his boxers down.  
"Lift one leg." He did. "Now the other."  
Michonne slid the boxers away so he was nude now and she was kneeling in front of him.  
'Damnit' she couldn't resist the urge to bite his inner thigh.  
The sound of Rick moaning from the bite turned her on more than any of her previous actions. She could feel her wetness leaking onto her thigh.  
She stood and took Rick's hand ushering him to the end of the chaise where she laid a towel.  
"Sit." She ordered and he reached down as he descended feeling the towel he now sat on.  
Rick could tell Michonne had kneeled in between his separated legs when her elbows came to rest on his thighs. She was running her fingers through his light chest hair then he felt her lips and tongue. Licking and sucking her way across his chest, stopping to show affection to his sensitive nipples. Michonne pushed him back the lower she went until he was prone and her head was at his belly.  
Michonne knew her locs tickled him when she licked his sex lines that lead right to his crotch because he fidgeted. All the while, his dick continued to dance, begging for attention but she ignored it circling down to his thighs.  
Michonne was holding on to his knees as she explored, thinking of the first time she laid eyes on him. His sexy stride catching her attention that faithful day. His bowlegs were always a turn on for her. She nipped at his skin, working her way up and Rick shuddered.  
Rick knew exactly where Michonne was headed or at least he hoped that was her plan. He had to ready himself or as soon as she did, he'd explode. After all this torture, he damn sure wanted this to last. She would be there any second and he couldn't wait.  
Then nothing…but the purr of her voice.  
"You can tell me."  
Michonne removed herself from between his open legs leaving Rick panting. This time, he could hear her footsteps into the kitchen. The sound of the fridge opening and closing. He strained his ears to discern what she was doing then he heard her gulps.  
'She was drinking something at a time like this'   
Rick involuntarily groaned.  
"What? What was that?" Michonne took another swig of wine straight from the bottle.  
"I thought I heard you asking for something." She walked back over to him kneeling between his legs again.  
Rick swallowed, not sure if he should respond or if her question was rhetorical.  
"You can tell me what you want, Rick."  
Rick could barely get the words out. "Please…please suck my dick."  
"Hmm, that sounds like you are begging. I don't want you to beg, Rick. I want you to tell me what you want."  
She started to massage his scrotum and Rick sat up to lean back on his elbows. The blindfold had to be enhancing the feeling tenfold because his hips involuntarily began to rise and fall.  
"Rick." Michonne's sultry voice pulled him back to reality.  
"Michonne, I want you to suck this big dick. Now."  
Before he could get the last syllable out, she was on him. Her mouth was so wet but slightly cool creating a new responsiveness as she wholly engulfed him.  
"Fuck." Rick yelled.  
The feeling of finally being satisfied was making his toes crack. Michonne's assault on him was relentless. Even though he was already blinded he squeezed his eyes shut to truly experience the sucking, licking, kissing. But what was killing him was the sounds of Michonne moaning and the vibrations that occurred when she did.  
At first, Michonne was going to give him head to give her sore vagina a break but she could do this all day. She loved worshipping her man's dick. Rick's hips thrust pushing him further into her mouth, down her throat. Michonne pulled away removing him and spat on his head.  
'Shit'   
Rick definitely felt that. She began to work him with her hand while she took his testicles into her mouth. She pushed his legs open wider and lowered her face to his perineum flicking it with her tongue before returning to his balls.  
Rick hissed when she tickled him near his taint. Michonne was giving him a run for his money with this blowjob. He held the towel so tightly in his balled-up fists he thought he'd draw blood.  
Michonne went back to his thick cock, drool on her chin from how much she was slavering. She licked up the vein underneath until she got back to his smooth head.  
The cabin was filled with the sounds of both of their moans. Rick grunted and cursed every time his tip filled the back of her throat.  
Michonne wanted so bad to break her own rule and let Rick put his hands on her. To entangle his fingers in her hair, to take her tender nipples into his hands but she resisted, instead concentrating on giving Rick pleasure as well as herself.  
The feeling of his warm dick in her mouth, coupled with knowing what she was doing to him had her clit pulsing. She squeezed her legs together tightly and the motions of her body were supplying her with resistance. She couldn't hold out for much longer. She played with Rick's balls with one hand adding the other to his base, stroking him as she sucked faster.  
"Oh shit, Chonne I'm gonna come down your fucking throat."  
Rick's words were Michonne's catalyst and she climaxed hard sucking her cheeks in more which had a ricochet effect. The newfound suction made Rick grab her head when his hot cum jetted down her throat. A weird noise escaped his mouth and he released her, collapsing back on the chaise. Michonne swallowed his load then slowly sucked him as she withdrew sending aftershocks through his body.  
Michonne sat back on her feet and caught her breath and wiped her face. Once Rick's chest stopped heaving she crawled around to his head and removed the blindfold.  
Rick's eyes had to readjust to the sunlight again. Once he opened them all the way, he saw Michonne sat smirking at him.  
"You touched me."  
"I did?"  
"Yes, you did."  
"When?"  
"Right at the end. You grabbed my hair when you came."  
"Shit, I did, didn't I?" he scratched his beard.  
"Yep."  
Rick sighed.  
"You lose." Michonne reported.  
"Really? Cause it feels like I won."  
They both burst out laughing and Rick pulled her on top of him while they continued to giggle.

"I think you deserve some pampering tonight."  
Michonne laid in between Rick's outstretched legs on the bed. Her back to his chest while he ran his fingers up and down her arm. Michonne turned her head to look at him.  
"I'm liking the sound of that." Rick smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips.  
"I knew you would."  
Michonne kissed him back then smiled. "What do you have in mind?"  
"How about … a nice hot bath?"  
Michonne moaned. "That sounds nice. It wouldn't have anything to do with soothing my soreness, now would it?" she smirked at him.  
Rick shrugged. "Let's just call that… a bonus." They both giggled.  
"Okay, let's make it a bubble bath and we have a deal."  
"Deal." Rick tapped her thigh and she scooted forward so he could climb from behind her.  
"You stay here while I get everything ready." Michonne got comfy on the bed after grabbing her cellphone.  
Rick waltzed into the bathroom snagging his cellphone on the way. He turned the water on in the claw foot tub allowing it to warm before he would drop the stopper. He peaked into the bedroom to see Michonne engrossed in something on her phone. He quickly speed-dialed his mother, glad she answered on the second ring.  
"Lord, Richard what took you so long to call me back? I've been waiting all day, what did she say?" Patty didn't let Rick get a word in.  
Rick spoke in a hushed tone. "Mama, hold on. It's not done yet."  
"What? What's taking you so long? Are you reconsidering? Because so help me God, Richard that would be the dumbest thing you have ever done." Rick sighed while he checked the water temperature and stopped the tub up.  
"Of course, I'm not changing my mind. I just didn't want to propose on Thanksgiving Day. I'm gonna ask her tonight." He poured coconut bubble bath gel into the waters stream then dropped in a bath bomb.  
"Oh, well that makes sense. So what are you doing on the phone with me?" Rick rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
"Because you've been texting all day and I don't want you calling and interrupting. Bad enough, I think Michonne's suspicious, you are just making it worst."  
"Darn, I'm sorry Richard. I'm just so excited! I can't wait for you to finally be married then I can have grandkids to show off! The Neudermeyers are always going on about theirs. Oh and I'll have to speak to Michonne because I've always wanted to name a baby and I didn't get to with you since your grandmother insisted on naming you-"  
"Mother-" Rick had to stop her because her ranting would just turn into a tirade.  
"Yes?"  
"I've got to go. I'll speak to you later. Wish me luck."  
"Oh, you don't need any luck. She'll say yes if she knows what's good for her." Rick smiled.  
"Thank you. Bye Mama."  
"Ohhh, Richard…. bye." Rick could hear his mother was getting emotional before she hung up.  
It was making him have to fight the butterflies from fluttering any harder in his stomach. He turned the faucet off and went to the bedroom to get Michonne. She sat on the edge of the bed in her red nightie. Thoughts of getting her out of the flimsy garment ran through his mind before reminding himself he had plans that he needed to implement.  
"Ready for you."  
Michonne put her phone down and took Rick's outstretched hand. He guided her into the bathroom and stopped in front of the tub.  
"Mmm, it smells good in here." Michonne inhaled with her eyes closed.  
Rick couldn't resist the urge to kiss her full pouty lips. Michonne returned the kiss while Rick took the bottom hem of her chemise in his hands, lifting the garment. Michonne raised her arms so he could slip the nightgown over her head, dropping it to the floor. Rick stepped back to admire her amazing body before taking her hand again. Michonne went up the steps and Rick helped her balance while she stepped through the frothy foam into the hot water. Rick released her hand so she could hold on the lip of the tub while she sat. Michonne hissed when her rear submerged in the water.  
"Is it too hot?" he looked at her with concern.  
"No." she smiled. "It's just right."  
Michonne continued to submerge into the water while Rick grabbed a scrunchie off the vanity then came back to pile her locs in a loose ponytail on the top of her head.  
"Thank you, Baby." She slinked down already unwinding. She laid her head back and looked to Rick.  
"You know there's enough space in here for the both of us." He smiled at her generosity.  
"I know, but you have your bath." He bent to suck on her lips again before placing the bamboo bath caddy with a few essentials on the rim of the tub. "You need anything else?"  
"No, I'm just gonna enjoy this." Her eyes already closed.  
"Okay, just call if you want something." Rick backed away as Michonne nodded.  
He pulled the door but left it slightly ajar. Then he quickly went to his bottom dresser drawer and pulled out the bag he had stashed there days ago. He moved stealthily as he set up his design.

Michonne always enjoyed a nice relaxing hot bath. This was doubly special as Rick had drawn it for her plus, it was soothing her soreness. After she soaked for a while nearly dozing off, she used a sapo sponge to cleanse and exfoliate her skin. It was time to get out since the bubbles had dissipated and the water lukewarm but she looked to see the towels were far out of reach. She hadn't remembered to put the bath mat down so she wouldn't slip on the wet floor. She lifted a leg to see her now pruney feet and decided she had no other choice but to call Rick.  
"Babe!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you please get me a towel?" Rick appeared at the door now wearing his red robe tied at the waist.  
"No problem." Rick walked over to the towel warmer and grabbed a large one and a small one to throw on the floor. After he did, he took Michonne's hand and helped her climb out wrapping the white towel around her damp nude body.  
"How was it?"  
Michonne moaned as he pat dried her skin.  
"So good, it was just what I needed. Thank you."  
"You know what? I think we should match." He stated as he tucked the edge of her towel in so it wouldn't fall.  
"Really?" Michonne carefully walked over to her lotions and began to apply them.  
"Yep, I'll be right back."  
Michonne continued on while Rick retreated from the room. She completed her skin care regime when Rick walked back in with her downy blue robe.  
Michonne and Rick had purchased the robes for one another after a trip to a day spa to get a couple's massage and ever since they had become their comfort attire for weekends in. She let her towel drop when Rick came to stand behind her. He helped her slip into her robe before reaching his arms around her waist tying the straps.  
Michonne could feel his hurried breaths on her neck. His fingers trembled slightly when they ran across the skin of her arms. Being bathed, pampered and dressed by her man was tantalizing to her too. She couldn't wait to get him in bed.  
Rick leaned down to kiss her neck before releasing her hair from its confines letting it spill to the top of her back. Rick inclined and whispered in her ear.  
"Let's go in the room." he stated while she looked over her shoulder at him.  
"Yeah."  
He gazed at her nervously before prompting her to walk with him behind her, his hands on her waist. Some of Rick's nervous energy transferred to her. She assumed his angst was due to their sexual desires but now she wasn't sure what was making him jittery as they pressed on.  
Rick slowly stepped her into the threshold and she blinked. Hesitating in her step when she observed what Rick had been up to while she was occupied.  
All of the lights were out in the cabin, but tea light candles sat around illuminating the space. A low fire was crackling in the fireplace also providing some dim lighting as well as ambiance. She looked back at Rick to see him biting his bottom lip but a smile shined in his eyes. Her face lit up and her eyes moistened. Her mind replaying all the clues she had subconsciously ignored these past days and her heart pounded.  
Michonne turned back to notice something on the ground. She stared until she realized what was there. Snack sized Big Cat and Cruncho chocolate bars made a trail leading to the chaise loungers where most of the candles sat on the table brightening that area.  
Michonne giggled covering her mouth at Rick's use of sweets in lieu of flower petals. She turned to Rick to caress his chest. He smiled down at her taking her hand and kissing her palm. Not knowing quite what to say she turned back around but continued to hold his hand.  
The pair carefully followed the path set out for them. Once she stepped in between the chaises, she saw a small box sitting in the middle of the candles. She immediately went to it, releasing Rick's hand in her rush.  
When picking up her prize, her fingers were shaky but she still managed to examine it. The box was covered in a soft gold velvet with an intricate cream ribbon tied neatly in a bow on top.  
"Go ahead." Rick coaxes her from her trance of inspection.  
Michonne ran her fingers over the smooth material before she carefully untied the knot. The ribbon fell away and she gently slid the top off while her eyes were closed. She took a few calming breaths before she opened them again. Michonne looked inside the box to see a white pillowy cushion and nothing else. Confusion marred her face and she spun to Rick for an explanation.  
With the rhythmic sound of her heart pounding in her ears, she didn't hear Rick move. So she was shocked by the image of him on his knee. Tears welled in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away needing her sight to be unobstructed. Rick's eyes were glossy as well and his lips were open sucking precious air into his lungs.  
A flood of emotions hitting Michonne all at once. Joy, surprise, elation and even impatience. She wanted to jump on Rick and scream her acceptance but she knew by the look in his eye that he was building up his confidence to truly express himself to her, so she composed herself as best as she could.  
"I've felt like I had gotten a late start in my life's plans. In the beginning, I was just going along doing what I thought others expected of me. My father saw what I was doing and before he passed, he told me the world was mine and I just had to take it." He stopped and smiled at the memory, hearing his Dad's words replay in his mind.  
"So even though, I figured out I wanted to be a professor. I second guessed myself, wondering if I was on the right path still. Then… I met you."  
A tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it away. Rick continued to lock eyes with Michonne who was still clutching the box in her trembling hands.  
"You know I've had a precarious relationship with religion. But when I got this good turn of fortune…" he gestured between the two of them. "I thought it must've been something… I just didn't know what. Maybe the universe I guessed but now I know… you lead me here." He smiled at Michonne as she wiped tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands.  
"Only thing is, I think my Dad got one thing wrong though." Michonne raised an eyebrow.  
"The world is ours."  
Rick reached into his robe pocket and produced a ring.  
"I know you don't care for jewelry much and I had no idea what I was doing…" they both chuckled. "So the salesperson and your mother assured me this was a great choice. Two carat pear shaped halo setting in 18K white gold. But… but I think the best part is what's engraved on the band."  
"Je suis avec toi." Rick recited in his very own country version of a French accent.  
Michonne's lip trembled but she managed to smile.  
Rick held the tip of the ring out presenting it to Michonne.  
"Michonne Elodie Hawthorne, will you marry me?"  
Michonne shook as she stepped forward, nodding her head up and down.  
"Yes, Richard James Grimes I will marry you. Je suis avec toi aussi."  
Rick stood and took her left hand sliding the ring onto her finger and Michonne launched her body at him, jumping into his waiting arms. Rick hugged her so tightly that her toes raised off the floor.  
Michonne arms were wrapped snuggly around Rick's neck while tears of joy ran down her face. Her body slid down Rick's as he slowly released some of his hold on her. Michonne relinquished the strangle hold she had on Rick's neck and wiped her cheeks then reciprocated for him.  
They stared at one another smiling hugely before their lips connected, their bodies vibrated with elation. Their quick kisses were chaste but continuous. In between each 'I love you' was being uttered.  
Rick suddenly swooped Michonne up and she yelped before laughing. The sounds of Michonne's happiness was music to Rick's ears and he couldn't help but join in while she peppered his face with kisses.  
When he stopped, Michonne shimmed down his body again. She eyed Rick with a new fire blazing from within. She tiptoed to capture Rick's lips again. Slowly, sucking on each one until he moaned into her mouth. Rick's hands instinctively grasped her ass, kneading her flesh.  
The warmth of her tongue gliding into his mouth made him seek more. He kissed Michonne while she held onto his robe collar pushing him backwards, guiding him towards the bed. All the while their tongues danced as Rick was untying her robe. Michonne began to unfasten his too not to be undone. Rick slowly pushed the material away from her shoulders leaning in to kiss her exposed skin.  
'Mmm' Michonne moaned.  
Rick left a trail of heat across her collarbone as he made his way to the other shoulder, ending with a soft bite. Michonne shimmied to get the robe to drop the whole way, pooling at her feet before she began to remove Rick's robe. As she pulled it down his arms, she planted kisses and licks across his chest.  
Rick was already hardening from their make out session but the sight of Michonne's body accompanied with the way she gazed at him. Conveying all the love and passion she possessed for him made him even more erect. Michonne reached down and began to pump him slowly, causing him to hiss. But Rick took her hand slowing her ministrations convincing them both to stop. Michonne looked to him.  
"I wanna be inside you."  
Michonne closed her eyes to relish in his words while a fresh wave of juices coated her. Rick drew the sheets back then reached out taking Michonne's hand. She sat on the bed and slid back to make space for Rick.  
Michonne's core ached as she watched Rick begin to crawl up her body. Every chance he got from her knees, to her thighs, to her mons, to her stomach, to her breasts, to her neck he dropped a kiss causing soft moans to escape their mouths.  
Michonne laid back separating her legs further to grant Rick access. She squeezed his ass as the weight of his body pressed her into the plush mattress. Her nipples were being tickled by his chest hair as he kissed her neck right up to her earlobe.  
Rick wanted this moment to last forever so he fought the desire to immediately plunge into Michonne. But he would soon possess her thoroughly, enjoying every second that she afforded him. He could feel Michonne's chest heaving from her rapid breaths.  
Michonne could barely contain herself so she glided her hands up Rick's muscled back to his head pulling him back into a sensual kiss. Even though Rick hadn't entered her yet, their bodies grinded, seeking some respite. Every time they moved, Rick's member was coated more and more with Michonne's essence.  
The feeling reminding him of her sublime paradise he never desired to abandon. Rick couldn't wait anymore to enter and his cock found its natural place from their unending gyrations. He knew his throbbing head was dripping at her slit begging for entry.  
Michonne couldn't take this torture anymore either, she grasped Rick's lower back and thrust her hips so his head pierced her. Rick's hips involuntarily answered her call and invaded her heat even further.  
"Rick, you feel so good."  
"You too." He pushed in more.  
Michonne readjusted her legs, placing her heels in the dimples of his back forcing him to fully entrench himself. Rick shut his eyes because the look of pure ecstasy on Michonne's face was going to make him come way too soon.  
Rick wanted to go slow but Michonne's waist circled faster and he had to match her pace. He grabbed her knee and bit it before lifting it higher so he could get deeper.  
"Yes, Rick."  
Michonne pulled Rick into a sloppy kiss, wanting to connect further with him but needing to gasp for air at each thrust.  
The air was filling with the musk of sex with each slap of their bodies. Michonne could feel the pressure building in her pussy and she didn't know if she welcomed it because she needed her strength. She put her leg down and slowed her actions.  
Rick opened his eyes and looked at her, instantly knowing her request. He held her waist and rolled them over so she was now on top. Rick laid back and enjoyed the view of Michonne adjusting herself to a seated position while still impaled. She placed her hands on his chest and began to whine her waist, letting him know she had no intention of letting him off lightly.  
Rick raised his knees slightly so her ass slapped against his legs every time she bounced. He let her do all the work enjoying being possessed. Each time she landed, she griped him with her muscles and he had to concentrate to not shatter. Rick relished in everything that was sexy about her as she rode him. The way she bit her lip, her eyes rolling back before she closed them and her throwing her head back. He watched as Michonne braced herself with one hand on his side and the other on his leg.  
As her full breasts bounced, her nipples called to him. He wanted those dark drops wet, so he pulled Michonne down to feed himself. Rick didn't know how hungry he was for them until they were in his mouth. He licked and sucked each in kind before he watched himself rolling them between his fingertips. Then he'd start all over, but firmer the following time. Michonne was slowing down slightly so he knew she was on the verge so he did it even harder still.  
"Shit."  
Michonne screamed as her body convulsed from the first orgasm. But Rick didn't stop worshipping her tits. He took the moment of her slow down to reaffirm his constitution and began to unhurriedly thrust into her from the bottom.  
Slowly, Michonne came down from her high and began to grind on Rick's cock, feeling the new slipperiness she created. Rick was pushing her nipples close together so he could lick them at the same time making her head swoon again. She pushed him away, pressing him back into the mattress. She held his shoulders down taking command again and speed up. She watched Rick's jaw drop open and his eyes shut tightly. His hands found her waist and she dropped her chest to his bracing one hand on the headboard for leverage and she made her ass clap.  
"Fuck."  
Rick yelled wrapping his arms around her back and she increased her moves.  
"Chonne…. Chonne."  
Rick keep uttering. His toes cracked and he could feel it building no matter how hard he fought it this time. He couldn't think about anything but Michonne's assault.  
"Shit, Michonne your gonna make me come! Not yet, not yet!"  
"Yes, Rick." Michonne turned her head so her lips were right near his ear. "Come for your fiancé."  
"M-ahhh"  
Rick screamed louder than he anticipated, unable to control himself as he exploded deep inside Michonne's pussy.  
Michonne was relentless, still going, making him yelp with each engulfment. Rick's nails dug into the skin of her back causing her to climax so hard tears jumped from her eyes.  
"Oh my god!"  
Her movements now jerky and disjointed as they slowed.  
They both fought to slow their heartbeats even though synapses of pleasure still fired in their bodies. Rick was the first to manage speech.  
"You do want to marry me, right?"  
Michonne had collapsed on top of him and didn't even attempt to turn her head when she responded.  
"Yes, of course."  
"Then why are you trying to kill me?"  
They both giggled even though it sent chills through their bodies. Michonne succeeded in a dismount and slide over to Rick's side still draping an arm and leg across him.  
"I just wanted to show you how much I love you and appreciate everything you did to make this magical weekend happen."  
Rick pulled her chin and planted a few quick kisses. "Well, it's not over yet. We still have a few more days."  
"A few more days."  
Michonne extended her hand and they both gazed at the ring.  
"It's beautiful, Rick. I love it." Rick reached out and rubbed her fingers.  
"I have to admit; I was a little worried." She looked to him as he smirked.  
"You thought I'd say no?"  
"Well… after I cut my long hair you were furious."  
"I was." They chuckled.  
"I guess the buzz cut grew on me once it developed a bit."  
Rick caressed her cheek and started to pull her in for a kiss. But his phone rang. The tone was Patty's and Rick groaned rubbing his eyes.  
Michonne reached over Rick and grabbed his phone off the nightstand much to his chagrin. But instead of answering, she waited until the ringing stopped and put the phone on 'do not disturb'. She retrieved hers and did the same thing and Rick grinned.  
"We can call our families tomorrow and give them the good news." She explained.  
Michonne's eyes twinkled as she ran her fingers through his hair. She remained on top of Rick and leaned down to kiss him. He ran his fingers through her locs as their kiss intensified. Below, Michonne could feel Rick rising and she pulled away and smiled at him. Rick rubbed her waist and smirked at her.  
"Mmm, the Famous Rick Grimes."


End file.
